


Shitty Remus and Shitty Feelings

by Jay_JellyBear



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, welcome to me projecting onto remus :)))))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_JellyBear/pseuds/Jay_JellyBear
Summary: me venting about my relationship through remus
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Unnamed
Kudos: 2





	Shitty Remus and Shitty Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, i wrote this and immediately posted it

God, he felt guilty. There was no reason why this happened. They had been nothing but amazing for the mast year and yet Remus had to go and fuck it all up. 

He can’t lie to them. That wouldn’t be fair to them. But would it be better than any other option? Probably not. 

God, he was such an asshole. The entire relationship was going amazing. Nothing was wrong. Yet here he was, with no feelings for them anymore. Like someone had just flipped a switch and any feelings he had were gone. 

The hell is he supposed to do now? They didn’t deserve this. They deserved better, so much better. Yet here he was about to break their heart. And for what? Just because he doesn’t feel the same anymore? Fucking pathetic. 

There was no comfort for him. He was the bad guy in this case, no matter what way you look at is. Bad guys don’t get any comfort. He didn’t deserve any comfort.

Remus was going to break this poor man’s heart. Putting it off isn’t going to make it any easier, he told himself. But here he was, weeks after the realization. They knew something was up. Of course they did, they’re an excellent partner. He was just shitty Remus. Shitty Remus with shitty feelings.


End file.
